Fruto prohibido
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Enamorarse no es siempre sinónimo de felicidad. ¿O tal vez sí? Armin experimentará su primer amor a sus dieciséis años nada más y nada menos que con su profesor de instituto. Un amor que puede hacerse realidad pero, ¿con un final feliz? Para él, los cuentos de hadas dejaron de existir, y sin embargo, siempre hay un rayo de esperanza. Winmin, High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic dedicado a todos aquellos que aman el Winmin, y se ven frustrados por la escasa cantidad de fics que tiene esta pairing. Ha sido algo nuevo para mí escribir desde un punto de vista que no fuera ni Eren ni Levi, me sentía un poco perdida al principio, pero intenté ponerme en la piel de Armin y creo que conseguí hacerlo creíble :'D Quiero recordar que Armin es menor de edad y que su relación con Erwin está absolutamente prohibida, dado que él es su profesor. No sé si incluir smut, tengo que pensarlo, pero puedo asegurar que será un fic cortito, tres capítulos como mucho. Terminaré las clases el miércoles, y entonces seré libre y me pondré al día con las actualizaciones! Un beso muy fuerte!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

Hoy era día uno, las clases darían comienzo en menos de una hora, y con ellas el inicio del nuevo curso. Armin Arlet despertó incluso antes de que sonara la alarma de su móvil, quince minutos antes de las siete de la mañana. Saliendo de su cama con rapidez, observó su dormitorio totalmente a oscuras sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El sueño había desaparecido, remplazado por una ansiedad que amenazaba con volverle loco. Había pasado todo el verano ignorándola, disfrutando de sus vacaciones con sus amigos, y evitando pensar que realmente donde quería estar, era en clase.

Corriendo las cortinas de su ventana a los lados, dejó que la escasa luz del amanecer iluminara su dormitorio. Echando un vistazo, vio su mochila lista sobre la silla del escritorio, preparada la noche anterior. Suspirando, salió de ahí y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Aún era temprano, por lo que no corría ninguna prisa. Caminando a tientas por la casa, llegó al primer piso después de bajar las escaleras, y entró en la cocina. Encendiendo la luz, empezó a sacar los cereales y la leche sin hacer ruido.

En silencio, lo preparó mientras su mente divagaba con otros asuntos. Mentiría si afirmara que no había esperado ese día desde el inicio de las vacaciones. Era cierto que le gustaba estudiar y aprender nuevos conceptos, su historial académico era impecable y contaba con unos amigos geniales. Y a pesar de vivir solo con su abuelo, se consideraba una persona muy afortunada.

A sus dieciséis años no tendría que tener ningún tipo de conflicto; los chicos de su edad apenas habían experimentado problemas de verdad. Él, sin embargo, tenía uno. Era algo que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza y le tenía en una constante lucha consigo mismo. Estaba ansioso por ir al instituto, pero al mismo tiempo se decía que aquello no era correcto. Era una sensación de lo más contradictoria, una confrontación entre la razón y su corazón. Los griegos en su día discutían sobre cuál de estas debía anteponerse a la otra, y si algo había aprendido Armin, es que por mucha voluntad que pusiera de su parte, los sentimientos siempre ganaban.

Terminando el desayuno con un nudo en la garganta, lavó el cuenco de cereales y guardándolo todo, salió de la cocina. Regresando al piso de arriba, se dio una ducha rápida y sin poder evitarlo, se plantó frente al espejo. Con el puño, limpió el cristal empeñado permitiendo ver su rostro en el.

No le gustó lo que vio. Se mirase por donde se mirase, no parecía que tuviera dieciséis años, no tenía unas facciones marcadas, su nariz redondeada y su cabello liso no le daban el aspecto de alguien que estaba a dos años de cumplir los dieciocho. Recordó como los otros niños se metían con él de pequeño por parecer una niña, sus burlas y risas aún seguían hiriéndole.

Antes de salir del baño, se regañó a sí mismo. Nunca le había dado importancia a su aspecto, no antes de conocerle a él.

Regresando a su habitación, se vistió y cogió su mochila. Era la hora. Respirando hondo, cerró la puerta y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras para no despertar a su abuelo. No fue hasta que estuvo fuera de casa, que se percató de lo nervioso que estaba. Su corazón latía frenéticamente ante la perspectiva de volver a verle.

Pero qué ingenuo podía llegara a ser...

. . .

El timbre anunció el comienzo de las clases, y a su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, Eren Jaeger. Si algo destacaron él y su amigo durante los años en primaria, fue por los escasos, por no decir, nulos intentos de trabar amistad con otros compañeros. Eren no era bueno socializando, al menos no de pequeño, y Armin era demasiado tímido. Si bien era muy diferentes el uno del otro, habían forjado una gran amistad entre ellos.

Con el paso de los años, comenzaron a relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase, como lo podrían ser Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Historia, Marco o Jean. Incluso con los más solitarios como Mikasa o Annie, llegaron a tener una buena relación.

Todos comentaban sus vacaciones y el fastidio que resultaba volver al instituto; Eren no dejaba de asombrarse por el estilo gótico con el que vestía Mikasa, Historia prestaba más atención a su móvil que a Reiner, Jean lanzaba miradas coquetas a Mikasa sin mucho efecto, mientras Sasha y Connie se emocionaban por algo que habían visto en sus móviles.

El alboroto que causaban cesó casi de inmediato al entrar su profesor en el aula. Armin sintió su cuerpo sentarse, pero trató de mantener una expresión relajada.

—Buenos días. Guardad los móviles y cualquier cosa que pueda distraeros durante la siguiente hora, por favor —pidió colocando su maletín sobre su mesa. Alzando la mirada, hizo un rápido escaneo por sus alumnos—. Muchos de vosotros ya me conoceréis del año pasado, pero para los nuevos, me presentaré. Soy Erwin Smith y durante este año y el siguiente seré vuestro profesor de Historia y Geografía, lo cual significa que pasaremos muchas horas juntos.

Armin no supo si alegrarse o llorar.

—Durante la primera media hora os haré una breve presentación sobre el temario y los temas que trataremos en Geografía a lo largo del todo el curso, y por supuesto, como serán las avaluaciones y las fechas de los exámenes. La media hora restante la dedicaré a poner a prueba vuestros conocimientos.

Al oír eso último, muchos pusieron cara de horror. ¿Iba a hacerles una prueba el primer día de clase?

—No os alarméis antes de tiempo, como he dicho, solo quiero saber qué conocimientos tenéis de geografía. Nada más.

A su lado, Armin escuchó como su amigo respiraba aliviado. Por el contrario, él estaba más nervioso que nunca. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, iba a pasar seis horas a la semana con Erwin durante dos años... Definitivamente, el mundo lo odiaba. El año pasado solo fueron tres horas a la semana y a mitad de curso ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarse de él si cada día lo vería entrar en clase?

Tratando de no mirarle a los ojos, desviaba continuamente su mirada hacia la pizarra o su propia mesa.

"Cálmate, Armin. Tienes que calmarte".

Erwin hablaba y él cada vez se sentía más perdido. Sin darse cuenta, el reloj dio las y media y tras finalizar su explicación, cada alumno recibió un mapa mundo en blanco sobre su pupitre.

—Asumo que nunca antes habéis dado geografía, por tanto, quiero ver cuántos países sois capaces de colocar en el mapa. No cuenta como nota, así que no os preocupéis. Agradecería que lo hicierais sin la ayuda de vuestro compañero de al lado. Tenéis unos... —miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca—. Diez minutos, quince como máximo. Adelante.

Rápidamente los alumnos cogieron los bolígrafos y empezaron a escribir los nombres de los países que conocían. Armin miró su mapa en blanco y, por mucho que su cerebro le dijera que no era una buena idea, quería destacar y llamar la atención de Erwin. Así que, con bolígrafo en mano, llenó en menos de dos minutos todos los países del continente americano, luego llenó casi toda Europa, gran parte de Asia y más de la mitad de África.

—Armin —susurró Eren sin despegar la vista de su mapa—. ¿Qué país va primero? ¿Letonia o Lituania?

—En silencio, Eren —le recordó Erwin.

Este asintió y no volvió a preguntarle a su amigo. Después de asegurarse que había puesto todos los países que conocía, Armin tímidamente, levantó una mano. Erwin intuyó que ya había terminado, por lo que se aproximó a su mesa, cogió su mapa y lo examinó detenidamente.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Erwin señalando su bolígrafo.

Armin asintió cohibido.

Acercándose más de lo que debería, Erwin le señaló una parte de Asia.

—Bangladesh se encuentra por encima de Myanmar. Recuérdalo —dijo corrigiendo los dos nombres mal ubicados.

Oliendo el aroma que desprendía Erwin, Armin a duras penas balbuceó un: "sí... gracias".

—Por lo demás, todo excelente —le felicitó con una sonrisa.

El pequeño rubio se sonrojó. Erwin le miraba con esa expresión de orgullo y admiración que hacía que su corazón saltara de la emoción. Literalmente podía sentir su rostro arder, pero para su decepción, Erwin se alejó centrando otra vez su atención en los demás alumnos. Quince minutos después, proyectó un mapa y entre todos intentaron adivinar los nombres de los países que no habían logrado ubicar.

Como era de esperarse, fue un ejercicio entretenido donde gran parte de los alumnos participaron. Armin se esforzaba por contenerse, pero cada diez segundos intervenía, no queriendo parecer menos ante los ojos de Erwin.

Al finalizar la clase, le acometió el mismo sentimiento del curso pasado. Cuanto más interactuaba con él, más fuerte se volvían sus sentimientos. Soltando un largo suspiro, se preguntó hasta cuando duraría ese encaprichamiento.

.

.

.

Durante las primeras semanas —y para sorpresa de nadie—, Armin mantuvo su posición de número uno en todas las asignaturas. A pesar de que su rendimiento era el mismo en todas, en Historia y Geografía se esforzaba el doble, logrando una vez más, que Erwin le halagara por su trabajo y empeño.

Después de tres horas de clase, el timbre sonó, anunciando el tan esperado recreo.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó Eren una vez hubo cerrado su taquilla.

Se encontraban en el pasillo, rodeados de estudiantes por ambos lados.

—Sí, ahora. Primero quiero organizar todos mis libros.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Eren se unió al grupo formado por Mikasa, Marco, Sasha, Connie y Jean, quienes se dirigieron al recreo. Aguardando a que la multitud de estudiantes se dispersara del pasillo, Armin abrió su taquilla y empezó a sacar los libros mal colocados. Debido al peso, los dejó apilados sobre el suelo mientras reordenaba los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. La gran cantidad de libros, tanto los académicos como los complementarios, ocupaban casi toda su taquilla, dejando apenas un hueco libre.

El alboroto fue disminuyendo hasta que ya no se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, Armin no se había dado cuenta que dos chicos de su edad iban hacia él, y no con buenas intenciones.

Ojeando el libro de filosofía por encima, Armin sintió un golpe brusco en su hombro y seguidamente todos sus libros bien apilados, esparcidos por el suelo. Levantando el rostro, vio a dos de los chicos que se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible cuando se encontraba sin compañía de nadie.

—Otra vez el favorito de todos —comentó el más grandullón, y con crueldad imitó la voz aguda de Armin—. Pero esto no es así, profesor. Profesor, ¿puedo añadir una cosa? Ya he terminado la tarea, profesor.

El otro se rio con ganas y de una patada, apartó el libro de inglés que Armin trataba de alcanzar. Agachado y con la cabeza baja, el rubio se mordió el labio muerto de rabia. Las risas estridentes alertaron a Erwin que se hallaba en el pasillo contiguo.

—¿Lo has visto en clase de Historia? —preguntó el más bajito con cara de rata—. Un día de estos le declarará su amor a Erwin.

Armin enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Seguro se ven a escondidas en el baño —añadió con malicia el mayor.

Entre carcajadas, los dos chicos se marcharon sintiéndose de lo más realizados tras burlarse de Armin, quien era incapaz de levantarse y apartar la mirada del suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recogió los libros uno por uno. Pero si creía que nada podía hacerle sentir peor, se equivocaba.

—Armin —llamó Erwin a pocos metros de él.

La mención de su nombre hizo que se le helara la sangre. De todos los profesores, tenía que ser él. Negándose a mirarle a los ojos, se apresuró a guardar los libros en su taquilla y dándose la vuelta, echó a correr con el corazón encogido por el dolor. Oyó como Erwin le llamaba, pero no osó detenerse. Torciendo a la izquierda, bajó las escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores. Sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus mejillas, llegó al piso de los estudiantes de secundaria, y encerrándose en el baño, se odió y se maldijo por lo que acababa de suceder.

Erwin lo había visto todo. Había presenciado como esos chicos le humillaban y cómo él no había hecho nada al respecto. No obstante, lo que le hizo sentir peor fueron las palabras del grandullón: "Un día de estos le declarará su amor a Erwin".

Debió de verse patético. Seguramente solo quería ayudarlo, pero odiaba que los demás sintieran lástima por él, y más si se trataba de Erwin. Llorando en silencio, le aterró la perspectiva de regresar del recreo y tener que verlo en geografía. Seguramente no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

. . .

Reuniéndose con Eren y los demás cuando tan solo quedaban diez minutos para que terminara la hora del recreo, Armin fingió lo mejor que pudo. Su amigo Eren no pareció convencido y le preguntó si había pasado algo.

—Me entretuve más de la cuenta ordenando los libros, tengo muchos —había dicho con naturalidad.

El castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido, desconfiando de la honestidad del rubio. Aun así, no insistió, no quería que los otros oyeran su conversación y se involucraran. Armin era muy reservado y le incomodaba que terceras personas supieran de sus asuntos. Eren era prácticamente el único a quien le revelaba sus secretos más íntimos. Excepto uno.

De vuelta a las aulas, Armin ignoró a los dos chicos que le lanzaban miradas cómplices y reían por lo bajo. Sacando su libro de geografía, una vez más, fingió estar muy concentrado leyendo un párrafo de una lección que aún no habían dado. No levantó el rostro cuando Erwin entró por la puerta ni cuando dio comienzo su explicación.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el último día nos quedamos justo en la definición de transición demográfica. Bien, la transición demográfica es un modelo de población; usualmente nos referimos a un modelo sin ningún tipo de control sobre la natalidad. Si os fijáis en este gráfico...

En general, fue una clase mayormente teórica, pero para sorpresa de algunos, Armin no intervino en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando Erwin pidió voluntarios para analizar un gráfico. Eren le echó una ojeada e intuyó que algo iba mal. Disimuladamente, escrutó la clase entera en busca de una señal que le confirmara que, en efecto, estaba en lo cierto.

No tardó mucho en divisar el foco del problema. Eren reconocía que no destacaba especialmente por su perspicacia, pero cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, su intuición no fallaba. Esos desgraciados habían vuelto a meterse con Armin, probablemente cuando lo dejó solo en el pasillo. Les iba a dar su merecido.

Al final de clase, los alumnos se levantaron de sus pupitres y con el libro de inglés a mano, cambiaron de aula. Antes de que a Armin le diera tiempo a salir, Erwin le llamó, esta vez con una voz mucho más potente. Imposible de ignorar. Por fortuna, la mayoría ya se había ido, y solo quedaban Eren, Sasha y Connie.

—Te espero fuera —le dijo el castaño.

Abrazando el libro de inglés contra su pecho, Armin se aproximó a su profesor con el peso de la vergüenza cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Armin, ¿estás bien? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí —respondió este de forma cortante.

Era evidente que su alumno evitaba mirarle a los ojos y que un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Como le había pasado en el pasillo contemplando disgustado la escena, Armin en esos momentos se veía indefenso, inseguro y temeroso. Era su alumno más brillante y le hervía la sangre al ver como sufría ese tipo de acoso.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras compartir... Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Y se marchó del aula sin decir nada más.

Esa misma tarde, cerca de donde se encontraba el instituto, Eren, Mikasa y Jean arrinconaban a los dos chicos que se habían burlado de Armin durante el mediodía. Les habían amenazado y propinado un par de golpes, asegurando que, si volvían a acercarse a su amigo, les dejarían sin dientes. Al parecer esa advertencia surtió efecto, pues se mantuvieron alejados del rubio, llegando a la conclusión de que en el instituto había más chicos con los que meterse.

Con el transcurso de los días, el incidente quedó casi olvidado, y Armin, con la ayuda de sus amigos recuperó la confianza y el entusiasmo que había perdido temporalmente. Erwin comprobó satisfecho como su alumno poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes, por lo que no vio necesario hablar con él a solas.

.

.

.

Era martes por la mañana, más concretamente las diez y cinco minutos, y Erwin impartía su clase de historia.

—Bajo el gobierno de los Zares, la Rusia imperial llegó a ser una potencia modernizada, que miró hacia Occidente a partir del siglo...

Su lección quedó interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con un gesto de mano, Erwin indicó que podía entrar. La coordinadora del centro, Riko Brezenska hizo su aparición y educadamente, preguntó:

—Armin, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Desconcertado, el aludido asintió de inmediato. Los ojos de los demás alumnos le siguieron hasta que salió del aula con la coordinadora. Guiándole hasta los despachos, le cedió la entrada al pequeño rubio que entró con un mal presentimiento. Riko, conocida por ser una mujer muy estricta y con un carácter inflexible, mostró un tono de voz suave y una expresión de comprensión, jamás vistos.

—Armin, hemos recibido una llamada del hospital. Tu abuelo ha sido ingresado tras sufrir un derrame cerebral.

La inesperada noticia dio de lleno en su corazón, estrujándolo con fuerza. El pánico se apoderó de él.

—¿Han dicho cómo está?

—Al parecer no corre peligro, pero su estado es delicado.

Armin sintió como su alrededor daba vueltas. Eso no podía estar sucediendo... No después de la muerte de su madre...

—Será mejor que recojas tus cosas y vayas al hospital. Estoy segura de que querrás estar con él —nle aconsejó Riko comprensivamente.

—Gracias.

Dejando atrás el despacho, caminó por el pasillo sin llegar a correr, impidiendo que los nervios le dominaran. Su abuelo... Su única familia... La persona que más quería en este mundo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Todavía no estaba preparado para perder al último miembro de su familia. Regresando al aula, pasó por delante de Erwin, y en silencio, guardó el libro de historia en la mochila junto con la libreta y los apuntes. Estaba convencido de que la mayoría le miraban curiosos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Eren preocupado.

Armin le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que más tarde se lo contaría. Con la mochila colgando sobre su hombro, salió de la clase con la cabeza agachada.

El trayecto hasta el hospital fue muy largo. Cogiendo el transporte público a las once de la mañana, el número de pasajeros era mínimo, por lo que fue un viaje "cómodo". Con el rostro pegado al cristal, contempló la ciudad con aire abatido. Sus pensamientos se centraban en su abuelo y en esas semanas, las cuales habían sido de lo más normales. En casa no había percibido ninguna señal de que su abuelo se encontrase mal, aunque también era cierto que los infartos eran espontáneos e inesperados.

"No corre peligro, pero su estado es delicado".

Eso había dicho Riko. Si su estado era delicado, es que posiblemente no podría regresar a casa por unos días, o quizás semanas. Si se recuperaba, ¿podría llevar la vida de antes? ¿O los médicos le recetarían miles de medicamentos para evitar otro posible infarto? ¿Y si tenía que cuidar de él? No le importaría hacerlo, pero eso terminaría afectando a sus estudios. ¿Cómo se las apañaría?

Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que primero debía escuchar el parte del médico antes de decidir o planear nada. Pero en cualquier de los casos, debía prepararse para lo peor.

. . .

En el instituto, Eren sacaba de su mochila su bocadillo, listo para ir al recreo. La clase de historia había sido dada por finalizada, y a excepción de Erwin, y los amigos del castaño, no quedaba nadie más en el aula.

—Eren, ¿sabes qué le ha pasado a Armin? —le preguntó Mikasa acercándose a su pupitre.

—No me dijo nada. Estoy esperando a que me envíe algún mensaje —respondió este encendiendo el móvil.

Erwin escuchaba su conversación mientras apagaba el proyector y su portátil. De repente, una canción del género rock empezó a sonar, sobresaltando a todos.

—Es mi padre —dijo Eren viendo su nombre en la pantalla de su móvil—. ¿Papá?

Mikasa y Jean aguardaron de pie, justo enfrente del pupitre del castaño.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sus dos amigos se acercaron para oír mejor la conversación. Eren calló, asintiendo a lo que decía su padre, finalmente, y sin vacilación, dijo:

—Sí, en cuanto salga, iré enseguida. Hasta luego —y colgó la llamada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Quién está en el hospital? —preguntó Mikasa cada vez más preocupada.

—El abuelo de Armin ha sufrido un ictus.

Tanto Mikasa como Jean se sorprendieron ante la noticia y una gran preocupación cubrió sus rostros. Erwin detuvo sus movimientos por un instante al oír eso.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien? —inquirió Jean.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que lo tendrán en observación por unos días. Por lo visto, se encontraba haciendo la compra y de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Como estaba con otras personas, llamaron rápidamente a la ambulancia y en menos de diez minutos se lo llevaron.

—¿Se recuperará? —preguntó la asiática angustiada.

—No lo sé, mi padre solo me dijo eso —contestó Eren afectado—. Cuando terminen las clases, iré al hospital para estar con Armin. Si queréis acompañarme...

—Yo tengo academia, pero no pasa nada. Iré contigo —aseguró Mikasa.

—Se lo preguntaremos a Marco y los demás, seguro que Armin lo agradecerá —añadió Jean mientras los tres salían de clase.

Erwin quedó solo, pensando en Armin y la congoja que reflejaban sus ojos cuando regresó para recoger sus cosas. Otra vez le acechó ese extraño sentimiento...

.

.

.

Hacia las seis de la tarde, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie y Marco llegaron al hospital preguntando por el abuelo de Armin en recepción. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer que les había atendido, subieron dos plantas en el ascensor, hasta llegar al tercer piso. El número de habitación era la 278, y tras recorrer los largos pasillos, divisaron la habitación con la puerta abierta.

Eren fue el primero en entrar y vislumbrar a su amigo sentado en una de las sillas junto a su abuelo que parecía dormir profundamente. Todos le saludaron en voz baja, y este les sonrió al recibir su visita. Con delicadeza, Armin le colocaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente de su abuelo, quien se quejaba de la fiebre.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos preguntara, el rubio les informó del diagnóstico, todavía incompleto.

—Ha sido un ictus hemorrágico, un vaso sanguíneo se partió, provocando un sangrado en el cerebro. Los médicos actuaron eficazmente, pero ha quedado muy debilitado. Esperarán más de 24 horas para determinar el pronóstico médico.

Decirlo en voz alta, le desalentó todavía más. Sus amigos rápidamente le aseguraron que estaban allí para lo que necesitase. Eren se puso a su lado y le acarició el hombro.

—Tu padre vino hace unas horas. Estuvo conmigo un rato.

—Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa esta noche —le ofreció Eren.

Sin embargo, Armin declinó su oferta.

—Me quedaré en el hospital. Quiero estar con él.

Eren no se opuso, aunque sabía de antemano que las noches en el hospital no eran precisamente reconfortantes. El familiar solo tenía una incómoda silla en la que dormir, y conociendo a su amigo, seguramente pasaría la noche en vela.

No mencionó lo que Grisha le había explicado respecto al estado de salud de su abuelo. Tampoco es que tuviera el coraje para decírselo a sus amigos; no tenían por qué saberlo... solo conseguiría preocuparles más.

Poniéndose en pie, se dirigió al pequeño servicio de la habitación, y en la pila remojó por quinta vez el paño húmedo en agua fría. Enrollándolo y estrujándolo con fuerza, Armin se miró en el espejo, encontrándose con una imagen desalentada. Respirando hondo, se dijo que debía ser fuerte y pretender que no estaba tan mal como sus amigos creían.

Con ese objetivo en mente, salió del baño tras escurrir el paño repetidas veces, y bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, puso con cuidado el paño en la frente de su abuelo que seguía hirviendo por la fiebre.

Eren le puso al corriente de las clases, mostrándose orgulloso por haber tomado apuntes especialmente para él. Armin se lo agradeció sin desviar la mirada del rostro debilitado de su abuelo.

Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha y Connie se despidieron del rubio deseándole una rápida despedida. Eren permaneció un poco más de tiempo, haciendo todo lo posible por animarle. Grisha hizo su aparición tras recibir el mensaje de su hijo, informándole de que estaba en el hospital con Armin. Al parecer, no se habían producido cambios en el pronóstico, aun así, Grisha le aseguró que estarían atentos ante la mínima reacción que experimente su paciente. Al igual que Eren, Grisha le ofreció su casa para que no pasara la noche solo. Una vez más, Armin se negó.

Viendo inútil insistir, ninguno de los dos Jaegers se opuso a su decisión. Y fiel a su palabra, Armin pasó parte de la noche y la madrugada pendiente de su abuelo, colocándole bien las sábanas y comprobando el suero cada cierto tiempo. Finalmente, cayó rendido a las tres y media de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente no fue a clase, con el temor de alejarse de su abuelo y que a este le ocurriera algo mientras él no estaba. Grisha, consciente de la gran angustia que vivía, le habló con sinceridad, haciéndole ver que él poco podía hacer allí. Le aconsejó que siguiera yendo al instituto y confiara en los médicos.

No fue fácil convencerlo, pero al fin cedió.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Armin regresó a casa con el corazón en un puño. Esa noche se le hizo de lo más silencio y asfixiante. No durmió más de cinco horas, despertándose en mitad de la noche y soñando alguna pesadilla relacionada con la reciente muerte de su madre.

Como era de esperar, ir al instituto fue duro. Odiaba encontrarse tan lejos de su único familiar, e inconscientemente su mano se aferraba al móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo por si le llamaban del hospital. Sus amigos se mostraron especialmente atentos con él y muy amables. No obstante, su estado de ánimo no cambió y en su última clase del día, ni siquiera la presencia de Erwin logró distraerle. Le llegaban conceptos como "dinastía Romanov", "economía agraria", "burocracia" … Si bien intentaba prestar atención, no lograba mantenerse conectado. Para el final de la clase, solo había rellenado dos páginas de apuntes totalmente inconexos. Él solía llenar cinco páginas en Historia. Cuando sonó el timbre, la mayoría salió apresuradamente, deseando volver a casa o procurando no llegar tarde en sus extraescolares.

—Armin, ¿tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablar contigo —requirió Erwin.

Este ya suponía lo que iba a decirle… Que había atendido poco en clase, que se veía deprimido, que tratara de no venirse abajo… En cuanto estuvieron ellos dos solos, Armin fue el primero en adelantarse, sin darle tiempo al otro de hablar.

—Estoy bien —mintió sin molestarse en disimular lo evidente.

Erwin frunció el ceño, molesto porque Armin le mintiese.

—He oído que han ingresado a tu abuelo.

—Sí, hace dos días —afirmó el menor afligido—. Ha perdido el equilibrio y la fuerza en las extremidades. Los médicos dicen que podría haber sido mucho peor, pero es posible que no vuelva a casa. Todos me lo han ocultado, pero el padre de Eren me ha dicho que en los próximos meses podría sufrir otro infarto cerebral… y que hay pocas posibilidades de que se recupere.

Erwin observó cómo los ojos de Armin brillaban por las lágrimas que se arremolinaban entre sus pestañas. Recordó como esta mañana intentaba sonreír y aparentar que todo iba bien. Tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Armin no le había revelado a nadie esa información.

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es guardarte este dolor. Refugiarte en tus amigos no tiene nada de malo.

Sin poder retener más su llanto, Armin dejó escapar un sollozo.

—Yo… soy muy egoísta —confesó ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Erwin desconcertado.

—Porque solo hay una persona que puede hacerme sentir mejor, y lo único que quiero es estar a su lado.

—Entonces ve junto a ella —le animó su profesor con una sonrisa.

—Lo haría… pero no quiero ser una molestia para usted.

Armin le miró a los ojos mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro. Erwin tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo dicho por su alumno. Aquello sin duda, había sido… inesperado.

—Armin, tienes unos amigos maravillosos, estoy seguro que ellos…

—¿Es que no me ha oído? ¡Estoy diciendo que soy un egoísta porque solo le quiero a usted! —exclamó Armin roto por dentro.

Erwin no supo cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que un alumno se le declaraba y tenía miedo de herir sus sentimientos. Siempre le había considerado un alumno brillante y una persona de gran corazón, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que Armin pudiera quererle de forma romántica.

Al ser consciente de que Erwin no respondía, se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Asustado, echó a correr sin despedirse y con el corazón llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Armin!

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota… ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle eso? Iba a ser un secreto. Él era la última persona que debía saberlo. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? No tendría que haberlo dicho… ¡No tendría que haber dicho eso!"

Con el dolor carcomiéndole por dentro, Armin no dejó de correr. Lejos del instituto, corrió por las calles sin detenerse. ¿Qué sentido tenía confesarle sus sentimientos si él no le correspondía? Esquivando las personas que se interponían en su paso, intentó no pensar en nada. Solo correr. Si se limitaba a correr quizás mitigaba parte de su dolor…

Solo tenía que correr…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de casi un año tengo la poca decencia de actualizar hoy. Acepto quejas, reclamos, insultos y todo el bullyng que queráis hacerme. Supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca, es patético, pero no tengo con que defenderme. Y respecto al capítulo, deciros que es puro drama pero ya os informo de que tendrá final feliz. Isayama rompió mi sueño pero yo lo haré realidad en este fic.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a _Diosa de la muerte_ quien estuvo pendiente de que actualizara y no olvidó el fic pese al enorme hiatus.**

 **Gracias también a los reviews de _YesOffer, Hitsuji-Sama, kotoko-nada y MaguiBruno_!**

 **Pareja: ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

Armin acudió al hospital dado que no tenía otro lugar al que ir. No era el mejor refugio para sanar sus heridas, y desde luego ver a su abuelo postrado en cama, no ayudó en absoluto, mas tenía la seguridad de que ahí estaba a salvo. Contemplando a su único familiar con vida, se preguntó cómo su vida monótona había derivado en un espiral de infortunios y sufrimiento. Si hubiera sabido que su relación con Erwin terminarían de esa forma tan lamentable, hubiese preferido mil veces seguir enamorado en secreto y admirándolo desde la distancia. Pero su ímpetu e insensatez lo habían estropeado todo.

Lamentó profundamente que Erwin ya no le viese como su estudiante más brillante, sino como un idiota enamorado que gritaba a voces sus sentimientos hacia él. Suspirando, se arrepintió de sus actos. No entendía cómo había sucumbido tan fácilmente, cómo no había sido capaz de callar y agachar la cabeza como solía hacer. Su gran capacidad de racionamiento se había visto eclipsada por esos furtivos e intensos sentimientos que arremetían contra él como olas furibundas que le arrebataban toda su cordura.

Odiándose desde lo más profundo de su ser, decidió que ya era hora de olvidarse de Erwin, le había declarado sus sentimientos, y hasta ahí llegaba su inexistente historia de amor. Desde el principio supo que se trataba de un amor no correspondido, y por encima de todo, completamente prohibido. Hubiera tenido más posibilidades con cualquier otro hombre de la faz de la tierra. Ese amor no le había aportado nada, por lo que lo más sensato e inteligente sería olvidarse de una vez y pasar página.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Armin pegó un salto y se volteó con el corazón acelerado. Erwin Smith estaba plantado frente a él tal y como lo había estado dos horas antes. Sin su característica sonrisa afable, su profesor le observaba con gran preocupación. Mentalmente tuvo que calmarse y respirar hondo. Aún no estaba preparado para afrontarlo de nuevo.

—Está… Está bien —mintió sin saber muy bien por qué.

"¡Vete. No quiero verte. No ahora!"

Mirando fijamente las sábanas de la cama, Armin no se atrevió ni siquiera a mover un dedo. La presencia de Erwin era algo que su cerebro no había predecido. No sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

No quiso sonar tan impertinente con aquella pregunta, pero las circunstancias le sobrepasaban y apenas podía pensar con claridad.

—Bueno, tras lo ocurrido esperaba poder reconfortante un poco.

Si creía que esas palabras le consolarían, se equivocó. Armin se odió todavía más por amar a un hombre que, a pesar de todo, seguía tendiéndole la mano. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de chicos como Reiner o Jean? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Erwin?

—No… No le necesito —confesó, sintiendo su corazón romperse en pedazos.

—Armin…

—Le agradezco que haya venido, pero ahora mismo solo quiero estar solo.

Su corazón lloraba desconsoladamente y él no era capaz de detenerlo.

—No hay nada de malo en querer a una persona —dijo Erwin en otro intento por acercarse a él.

Armin cerró los ojos, engullendo sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ignorarle? ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente perfecto?

—Por favor, no lo haga más difícil —pidió ahogando un sollozo.

—Solo intento ayudarte —expresó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

El tacto de su mano le sobresaltó pero no se apartó. Lo sentía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Era cierto que Erwin era el único capaz de hacerle sentir mejor, pero no ahora. No después de confesarle su amor.

En vista de que Erwin no parecía tener intención de irse, Armin decidió marcharse antes de que la situación fuera a peor.

—Debería irme —anunció con voz débil.

—Te llevaré —ofreció el mayor sin vacilación.

Armin maldijo su amabilidad en silencio. Iba a rechazarlo pero cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos. Su expresión le desarmó completamente. Todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en un suspiro, y es que Erwin era el único que podía debilitarlo sin necesidad de palabras.

—Como quiera —murmuró cohibido.

Antes de abandonar la habitación del hospital, cogió la mano de su abuelo y le dio un beso. Como había imaginado su piel rugosa estaba fría y por un segundo quiso quedarse y hacerle compañía toda la noche. Pero recapacitó, él también necesitaba descansar.

Y como era de esperarse, el trayecto se le hizo de lo más incómodo. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Armin observaba a través del cristal delantero los demás coches y transeúntes. La noche había caído hacía rato, y por alguna razón, eso le desalentó todavía más. Las mismas sensaciones que arremetieron contra él en el hospital, regresaban una vez más.

Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Fue una suerte que Erwin no hablara durante el trayecto, quizás había comprendido que no era buena idea forzarle a que hablara con él.

Finalmente, tras unas cuantas indicaciones por parte de Armin, el mayor detuvo el coche a pocos metros de donde vivía su alumno. Desabrochándose el cinturón, se dispuso a salir cuanto antes del coche, pero la mano de Erwin puesta en su brazo le paralizó.

—Puedes acudir a mí en cualquier momento.

Armin tuvo un escalofrío. En ese instante se debatía entre huir sin mirar atrás (como había hecho anteriormente) o lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que Erwin le abrazara durante toda la noche. Desafortunadamente, aquello último no era posible. Estaba dispuesto a no dejar que su relación empeorara hasta ese punto.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

Y sin más, salió del coche devastado por el rumbo tan deplorable que había tomado su relación. Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Ellos nunca habían mantenido una relación.

Encerrado en su casa, se consoló con saber que mañana era sábado y podría descansar más de siete horas. Deseando que el día llegara a su fin, se metió en la cama sin haber cenado y cubriéndose con las sábanas, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo patético que se veía.

.

.

.

El martes a las ocho menos cinco de la mañana, casi todos los alumnos repasaban en voz alta lo estudiado el día antes. Había llegado el día que todos temían, pero que solo unos cuantos tendrían la desgracia de ser elegidos. No era un examen, pero sí una prueba para evaluar los conocimientos aprendidos hasta el momento.

El año anterior la mayoría ya habían experimentado esa sensación de pánico y nervios, pero ninguno se había acostumbrado a ella. Eren murmuraba en voz baja sin dejar que el alboroto del aula le distrajera. Sasha mantenía sus ojos pegados al libro, temerosa de que se le olvidara cualquier información valiosa. El único que parecía calmado y ajeno a todo, era Armin.

Mentiría si dijera que había estudiado con interés, más bien había abierto el libro de historia el día anterior junto con otros dos libros sacados de la biblioteca. Aparcar los estudios era algo que no contemplaba ni por asomo, pero era cierto que su entusiasmo había decaído muchísimo desde el viernes pasado. Fue consciente que era la primera vez que no quería ser elegido.

A las ocho en punto, entró Erwin por la puerta y la tensión subió considerablemente. Conociendo el protocolo, los estudiantes guardaron sus libros y apuntes y rezaron para que no fueran ellos los elegidos. Era bien sabido que Erwin no consideraba suficiente el examen final para la evaluación de sus alumnos, y por ello sometía a unos cuantos a preguntas referentes al temario para asegurarse de que no solo estudiaban los días antes del examen final.

Armin siempre salía impecable de esa prueba, a pesar del nivel de dificultad que le imponía Erwin. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder impresionarlo.

Tomando asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, Erwin abrió su libreta y con bolígrafo en mano, repasó la lista de nombres.

—Eren Jaeger.

Este inspiró y se levantó un tanto nervioso. Armin le deseó buena suerte.

—Recordad que podéis utilizar la pizarra para anotar conceptos, fechas, nombres o incluso esquemas para usar de apoyo —dijo Erwin pasando las páginas del libro de historia—. Veamos… Háblame sobre la guerra entre Rusia y Japón.

Eren asintió y cogiendo la tiza anotó las fechas de inicio y fin, junto con las batallas más importantes. Si bien al principio tartamudeó y confundió algunos nombres, fue cogiendo confianza y motivación. En general, no lo había hecho mal del todo.

—Bien, Eren, pero puedes hacerlo mejor —concluyó Erwin.

Eren regresó a su sitio aliviado.

Erwin siguió nombrado a otros alumnos como Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Hitch, Annie… hasta que dio por finalizada la prueba con Marco. Armin agradeció no haber salido enfrente de todos sus compañeros; seguramente Erwin había tomado en consideración su estado emocional, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor.

—Bien, ahora sigamos con la revolución de octubre de 1917 —anunció Erwin regresando a su mesa de profesor.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar apuntes, entretanto, Armin escribía todo lo que podía mientras en su interior intentaba construir un muro que le protegiese y al mismo tiempo, le alejara de Erwin.

Era por su propio bien. Lo hacía por el bien de ambos. Era lo correcto. Su amor por Erwin no era sino un encaprichamiento pasajero, nada más… No era realmente amor… No lo era…

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que era mentira, pero prefería aferrarse a esa mentira y terminar convirtiéndola en verdad. Solo así conseguiría olvidarse de Erwin.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Se podría decir que su estrategia funcionó más o menos. Poniendo toda su atención en los estudios y uniéndose a las quedadas de sus amigos, logró no torturarse las 24 horas por su amor no correspondido.

Sin duda, no podía sentirse más afortunado. Tenía unos amigos maravillosos, y creyó encontrar la cura en ellos. Por otra parte, su abuelo seguía hospitalizado, pero su estado no sufrió ningún cambio respecto a las semanas anteriores. Grisha le informaba cada ciertos días, y sus visitas eran recurrentes, pero no corría peligro alguno. Incluso ya podía ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero su debilidad en las articulaciones y falta de equilibrio eran demasiado evidentes.

Un viernes por la tarde, Eren le había convencido de ir a su casa con Mikasa, Jean, Sasha y Connie. El plan sería jugar con la Xbox y ver alguna serie o película y quedarse a dormir. Eren vivía en una casa de dos plantas y un altillo que usaba a menudo para pasar las noches con sus amigos. Amplio, nítido, con varios sofás de tamaño extra grande y una televisión con docenas de videojuegos amontonados a los lados de la pantalla.

Mientras se repartían las pizzas entre los seis, Eren fue enumerando los videojuegos.

—Tenemos el _Final Fantasy, el Overwatch, el Dark Souls, Titanfall_ …

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Jean alcanzando la carátula del Overwatch—. ¿Media hora cada uno?

—¡No toques los videojuegos con las manos pringosas de queso! —exclamó Eren indignado y arráncandole el juego de las manos.

—¡Eh, vale!

—Yo no creo que pueda pasarme si quiera la primera pantalla del _Dark Souls_ —admitió Sasha avergonzada.

—Podemos empezar con el _Final Fantasy_ —sugirió Mikasa.

—Si me disculpáis un momento —murmuró Armin poniéndose en pie y dejando caer la manta que llevaba encima.

—Si te vas ahora no podrás elegir videojuego —le advirtió Eren.

—No importa. Todos me gustan.

Bajando las escaleras, su figura se perdió entre la oscuridad rápidamente. Era pasada la medianoche, y los padres de Eren dormían desde hacía rato. Jean le siguió con la mirada y decidió que aquel era el momento.

—Voy a por más coca-cola —dijo tras comerse el trozo de pizza.

Eren le miró y entre los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Procura no hacer mucho ruido.

—Sí, sí… —respondió ante la advertencia del castaño.

Con la luz del móvil encendida, bajó los escalones con cuidado hasta llegar al primer rellano. La luz de la cocina le indicó que Armin se encontraba allí. Dirigiéndose con pasos firmes, entró en la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Armin.

—¿Jean?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el más alto sin andarse con rodeos.

—¿Eh? No, solo quería coger una manzana —respondió señalando el cesto de fruta.

—No, me refiero a estos días. Has estado extraño.

Armin sintió el pánico invadirlo. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

—Estoy bien. No me pasa nada —aclaró con una sonrisa.

Jean no era estúpido, y tenía muy claro que algo había sucedido. Los primeros días no lo había percibido, pero más adelante empezó a notar raro su comportamiento. No fue algo de la noche a la mañana, más bien gradual y que poco a poco iba en aumento.

—Eren también se ha dado cuenta y Mikasa.

—No sé de que hablas —contestó Armin nervioso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? A nosotros nos lo puedes contar.

Armin maldijo todo lo que conocía. No podía olvidarse de Erwin si Jean insistía en que hablara de sus sentimientos. Era mejor ocultarlos y fingir que no existían.

—Vamos, Armin. ¿Es por tu abuelo? ¿Esos imbéciles han vuelto a meterse contigo?

"Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo como eso".

—No, Jean. No es nada de eso.

"Simplemente le declaré mi amor a nuestro profesor de historia para luego ignorarlo y pretender que en realidad no me gusta".

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —presionó Jean.

—¡Nada! No ocurre nada —exclamó pasando por su lado y marchándose de la cocina a toda prisa.

Jean se quedó solo y claramente más preocupado que antes. Armin no sabía mentir.

Cuando regresó al altillo intercambió otra mirada con Eren y sin que nadie de los presentes lo notara, negó con la cabeza en señal de que habían fracaso en su propósito. El castaño frunció los labios, descontento con la ineficacia de Jean; tendría que intervenir él mismo.

En general, la noche la pasaron jugando y viendo películas. No fue hasta las cinco de la madrugada que todos cayeron dormidos en los sofás. Hacia las doce de la mañana, Eren despidió a sus amigos, asegurando que lo repetirían en cuanto terminasen los exámenes. Sin embargo, invitó a su amigo Armin a quedarse un par de horas más y comer con él y sus padres.

Este rechazó ser una molestia, pero Eren no le dio opción.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Armin supo que con Eren no sería tan fácil como con Jean. Podía seguir haciéndose el loco y fingir que todo estaba bien y seguramente enfurecer a su amigo por mentir con tal descaro. Pero por otra parte, no le agradaba la idea de revelar sus sentimientos.

Poco antes de comer, Eren y Armin se encontraban en la habitación del castaño con la puerta cerrada para evitar que Carla o Grisha escucharan algo. Sentando en la silla de su escritorio, Eren recostaba su pecho contra el respaldo mientras Armin estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

—No trates de ocultarlo. Hace semanas que estás deprimido —empezó el castaño mirándole fijamente—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? A mí me lo puedes contar.

—¿Y si no quiero? —inquirió este con la cabeza agachada.

—Nos conocemos desde los tres años, hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo y nos hemos apoyado mutuamente en los momentos difíciles.

Eren llevaba razón, pero esta vez no era un asunto que se pudiera tratar a la ligera.

—Sino me lo dices, me enfadaré y no querrás que esto pase —le amenazó con voz grave.

Armin se vio acorralado y barajó la posibilidad de explicarle muy por encima su problema, sin entrar en detalles ni nombres. De todos modos, Eren no podría ayudar ni interferir, pues era algo que nada tenía que ver con él.

—Me gusta una persona, pero no es correspondido.

Eren abrió los ojos asombrado por esa revelación. De entre todas las posibles respuestas, esta era sin duda, la más inesperada. No descartó que fuera algo amoroso, pero las probabilidades eran tan remotas…

—A todos nos ha pasado esto alguna vez —dijo para reconfortarlo—, terminarás olvidándolo y luego aparecerá otra persona.

—No estoy tan seguro…

—Esa persona… ¿sabe que te gusta?

—Sí, se lo dije —se lamentó Armin.

"El mayor error de mi vida".

—¿Y te dijo que no era posible? —aventuró el castaño.

—No hizo falta, era algo que ya sabía desde el momento en que me empezó a gustar.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y caviló sobre qué decirle a su amigo para animarle. Al mismo tiempo sintió curiosidad por conocer el nombre de aquella persona, pero si Armin no se lo había revelado, no se lo diría aunque insistiera.

.

.

.

La época de exámenes eran dos semanas intensas donde la mayoría de alumnos hincaban codos para aprobar el primer semestre del curso. Armin había hecho ya los exámenes de filosofía, inglés y matemáticas. Era sábado y el lunes tenía el de historia. Había estudiado lo suficiente como para sacar un notable, pero el constante tormento no le dejaba estudiar en paz. Olvidarse de Erwin parecía misión imposible.

Soltando un bufido, cerró el libro de historia y tomando sus apuntes los dejó a un lado. Era la primera vez que no quería estudiar. Cogiendo su portátil, se lo puso en el regazo y entró en Netflix. Descartó de inmediato las películas románticas: lo último que necesitaba era ver a una pareja amándose y teniendo su final feliz. En el apartado series, escogió _Sherlock_. Tenía pendiente la segunda temporada aún.

Con el pijama puesto, se acomodó en el sofá, y se dispuso a ver los tres capítulos de una hora cada uno.

Pasadas esas tres horas, se cubrió con su edredón de gatitos y se durmió en el sofá.

.

.

.

Armin recibió la hoja del examen encima su mesa. Descendiendo la mirada, leyó la primera pregunta.

 _Enumera y explica las causas que provocaron el imperialismo en Europa a finales del siglo XIX._

Sabía la respuesta. Podía enumerar todas las causas sin ningún problema. Tomando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, vio de reojo como tres o cuatro estudiantes regresaban el examen en blanco, sin molestarse en leer las preguntas, solamente escribiendo su nombre y apellido.

Armin contempló su examen en blanco. Escribió su nombre y apellido y sin saber exactamente por qué, se levantó y pasando por entre los pupitres, devolvió el examen sobre la mesa de Erwin. No le miró ni a él ni a sus compañeros. Con la mirada fija en un punto de la lejanía, cargó la mochila sobre su hombro y se marchó de clase. Justo al cerrar la puerta, sintió como el corazón casi se le desbocaba.

Algunos se reirían por esa reacción, pero para él había sido chocante. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para llamar la atención? ¿Para vengarse? Era estúpido. No pensaba con claridad y empeoraba por momentos.

El próximo examen no sería hasta dentro de dos horas, por tanto, decidió salir del instituto y refugiarse en el parque que había a pocos metros de ahí. No quería la compañía de nadie, y realmente necesitaba estar solo. El corazón le latía con violencia y además le dolía.

Ese maldito dolor que estrujaba su corazón sin piedad.

Mientras recorría el pasillo del instituto, pensó en lo lamentable y patético que era. Era un idiota enamorado locamente de su profesor. Solo eso.

. . .

Como había supuesto, sus amigos le preguntaron acerca del examen. Evitando entrar en detalles, les dijo que no se encontraba bien de salud. Todos le miraron preocupados, excepto Eren. Su mejor amigo no cayó en esa mentira, y le miró enfurecido.

No mentía por gusto y definitivamente no era una sensación agradable, le hacía sentirse como la peor mierda de la tierra, pero decirles la verdad solo le destrozaría por completo. Quizás porque reconocerlo y admitirlo en voz alta haría más real su sufrimiento.

Tampoco quería verse ridículo delante de sus amigos. O que en el peor de los casos, sintieran lástima por él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Armin se despreciaba cada vez más. Era incapaz de levantar cabeza y por lo visto, sus acciones solo lo empeoraban.

Quería ocultase bajó su manta de gatitos y no ver la luz hasta dentro de diez años.

.

.

.

Terminadas las dos semanas de exámenes, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando Erwin le llamó a su despacho.

El timbre anunció el fin de las clases y los alumnos se disponían a irse a casa o realizar sus extraescalores. Armin se tardó en recoger sus cosas, sintiendo los martillazos de su corazón estrellarse contra su pecho. Les dijo a sus amigos que fueran sin él; ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos. Se entretenía buscando algo inexistente en su carpeta.

Cuando no hubo nadie en clase a excepción de él, se cargó la mochila y como si su cuerpo pesara el doble, avanzó con el corazón bombeándole ferozmente. En los pasillos ya casi no quedaban alumnos, e inexplicablemente el camino hacia el despacho de Erwin se le hizo muy corto. Tan corto que deseó retroceder hasta su clase y volver a hacer el recorrido.

Parado frente a la puerta del despacho, trató de mantener la compostura. Casi podía jurar que su pecho emulaba los latidos de su corazón. Llamó doces veces a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Armin no quería entrar, pero esta vez la estupidez de salir corriendo no era posible. Abrió la puerta con una horrible sensación carcomiéndole por dentro. Su mente brillante no había previsto esa situación. La de encerrarse en un despacho a solas con Erwin.

Definitivamente era mejor tirarse por un puente que afrontar las consecuencias de sus ridículos actos.

Tomó asiento enfrente de su profesor, pero no le miró a los ojos. Habría que estar loco para hacerlo.

—Espero oír una justificación razonable para esto. —Le puso delante de sus narices su examen de Historia en blanco. En una esquina de la hoja había escrito con tinta roja "0/100".

A Armin solo se le ocurría una respuesta, pero no era válida.

"Estoy enamorado de usted".

.

.

.


End file.
